


2.14

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Small Penis, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 14.Sensory Deprivation | Role Reversal| Incest





	2.14

“You know I love you, right, baby boy?” Sojiro asks, his voice a husking whisper in Genji’s ear, soft as the hand that trails along the smooth plane of Genji’s bare belly. “I love you so much…”

The room they sit in is quiet; it was Mother’s, Genji has been told, the place she would come to work on her sewing or her flower-pressing or any of the other beautiful talents she had, the talents the castle has been missing since Genji’s birth. He finds his gaze drawn to the mirror on the wall, to his own reflection in it: sitting on the floor, in Sojiro’s lap with his yukata laid open, the pale pink fabric floral-printed and a lovely contrast to the milky shades of his own skin. Sojiro’s hand is bigger, tanned against Genji’s pale belly as it slowly glides up, feeling each rise of his baby boy’s breath. 

Genji used to be frightened of this room. Sojiro likes to think himself and his tender touches responsible for the change.

“You’re so pretty,” he murmurs, watching in the mirror as his fingers move to tease one dusky nipple--and Genji arches into the touch, his head tipping back with a soft moan, and Sojiro savours it with a bite of his lip. “So pretty, my Genji, my beautiful baby boy…”

He’s lost track of how many times they’ve done this, now; but he cherishes every time, drinks in every curve of Genji’s body and each noise that falls from his soft lips, smiles into the faintly scented stretch of skin of Genji’s neck as he wraps a hand around his son’s small, hard prick. 

“Does it feel good?” he asks, and delights in Genji’s nod--he smells of white plum blossom, clean and delectable and sweet, and Sojiro wants nothing more than to consume him, right then and there. “My sweet boy, with his sweet little cock...daddy’s going to make you feel so good, my beautiful Genji…”

It’s to Genji’s answering weak little moan that he starts to stroke, two fingers and a thumb more than enough to jerk off his son’s tiny dick; and so lost is he in Genji’s beautiful noises and the flush to his skin, each responsive arch and buck of his slender body, that he doesn’t notice Hanzo crouching in the gap of the doorway, his eyes dark and envious as he watches.


End file.
